Pokemon II: El Templo de Lucario
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Nunca había estado bajo el agua durante tanto tiempo, siento cómo empieza a entrar en mis pulmones y me quema por dentro. No puede ser agua normal. ¿Qué necesidad tienen los Dioses Legendarios de provocar tanto daño?
1. Sinopsis

pre style="box-sizing: border-box; word-wrap: break-word; overflow: auto; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; font-size: 16px; margin-top: 12px; margin-bottom: 21px; line-height: 21px; color: #555555; white-space: pre-wrap;"No… No de nuevo…  
¿Por qué todo debe terminar así?  
Quisiera tener una última oportunidad, quisiera poder atacar una vez más. Nunca había estado bajo el agua durante tanto tiempo, siento cómo empieza a entrar en mis pulmones y me quema por dentro. No puede ser agua normal. ¿Qué necesidad tienen los Dioses Legendarios de provocar tanto daño? Intento nadar para salir a la superficie, para salir de la esfera llena de agua donde me encuentro, pero cada movimiento que hago con el braceo me hace sentir que me hundo más y más. Intento gritar pero al abrir la boca, entra el agua salada que me quema la garganta.  
Y escucho su voz que suena demasiado lejana.  
—¡No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi mejor amiga!  
Mi visión se nubla y todo se torna oscuro.

SAGA DE POKEMON:

1) La Guarida de Flareon 2) El Templo de Lucario 3) La Isla de Mewtwo 4) La Cueva de Umbreon 5) La Batalla Contra la Elite 6) En La Piel de Skyler

*AVISO: Si eres un fanático de Pokemon y te molesta que una persona que no sabe del tema hable al respecto, éste fanfic no es para ti. La historia no está ambientada ni en el mundo del anime de Pokemon, ni en los mangas, ni en los juegos. No aparece ningún personaje de los ya mencionados. Es una historia distinta en la que únicamente puse los Pokemon como creaturas. Eres bienvenido si quieres leerla pero abstente de comentar criticando mi evidente ignorancia. No sé nada de Pokemon, ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. Disfruta la lectura.*

HISTORIA REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE Código: 1404120583990/pre 


	2. Agua

_No…_

 _No de nuevo…_

 _¿Por qué todo debe terminar así?_

 _Quisiera tener una última oportunidad, quisiera poder atacar una vez más._

 _Nunca había estado bajo el agua durante tanto tiempo, siento cómo empieza a entrar en mis pulmones y me quema por dentro. No puede ser agua normal. ¿Qué necesidad tienen los Dioses Legendarios de provocar tanto daño? Intento nadar para salir a la superficie, para salir de la esfera llena de agua donde me encuentro, pero cada movimiento que hago con el braceo me hace sentir que me hundo más y más. Intento gritar pero al abrir la boca, entra el agua salada que me quema la garganta._

 _Y escucho su voz que suena demasiado lejana._

 _—_ _¡No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi mejor amiga!_

 _Mi visión se nubla y todo se torna oscuro._


	3. Capítulo I

¡Pero qué jet privado tan grande!

¡Es mucho más grande que el que nos trajo a las Islas Malvinas!

¡Qué emocionante!

¡Quiero despegar ya!

—Deja de saltar, te ves ridícula.

Sheryl me está dirigiendo más palabras que antes. Creo que casi haber muerto a manos de Flareon nos ha unido más que nunca. ¡Incluso me atrevo a decir que somos mejores amigas! Un momento… ¡Mejores amigas! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Julie! ¡Mamá! ¡Estoy muerta! ¡Muerta, muerta, muerta! ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —me pregunta Onyx al ver que me estoy mordiendo las uñas.

— ¡No le he llamado a mi madre! —le digo—. ¡Estoy muerta! ¡Ella cree que estoy en un viaje escolar!

— ¿Viaje escolar? —Pregunta James—. ¿Acaso no le dijiste que irías a Phoenix?

— ¡Claro que no! —le respondo—. ¡Tengo que llamarla o estaré muerta!

—Claro, sobreviviste al ataque de un Dios Legendario y te preocupa lo que te pueda hacer tu madre —se burla Sheryl.

— ¡Tú no conoces a mi madre! —le digo desesperada.

¡Estoy muerta!

¡Muerta!

¡Total y completamente muerta!

—Vamos, no tenemos todo el día —nos urge Sheryl desde el puente de abordaje.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a Skyler? —pregunta Onyx subiendo detrás de ella.

— ¡A Skyler se la tragó la tierra! ¡Ahora muevan esos traseros! —dice Sheryl y entra en el jet.

Estoy congelada en mi sitio. ¡No puedo subir ahí! ¡Las Islas Baleares están en Europa! ¡Europa! ¡No puedo ir a Europa! ¡Está al otro lado del mundo! ¡Estoy muerta! ¡Moriré cuando vuelva a casa!

— ¡Vamos, de prisa!

Subo al puente de abordaje. James no deja de tomar fotografías.

Un momento, ¿quién le dijo que podía usar mi cámara?

¿Y porqué insiste en fotografiarme tanto…?

¡Santo cielo! ¡Cuánta comida! ¡Hay un banquete para nosotros cuatro dentro del jet! ¡Es comida de todo el mundo!

De pronto me siento muy hambrienta.

— ¡Cuánta comida!

Diamond entra al jet de un salto para posarse sobre la mesa del banquete. Toma un trozo de salmón ahumado y se va a un rincón para comerlo.

¡Maldito glotón, yo quería tomar el primer trozo!

—Hay una nota —dice Onyx.

Me acerco para tomarla. Es una nota mecanografiada.

 _Un premio por su esfuerzo._

 _Skyler_

¡Así que no se la ha tragado la tierra!

Por un momento creí que Sheryl hablaba en serio.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del banquete y vemos cerrarse la compuerta de abordaje… Se llama así, ¿cierto? Un momento, ¿podemos comer mientras el jet se eleva en los aires…? ¡Me da igual! ¡Tomaré un poco de todo!

—Les habla su capitán —dice una voz por unos altavoces, me estiro para tomar un poco de pollo frito—. Nos dirigimos a las Islas Baleares. El viaje durará aproximadamente catorce horas.

¿A quién le importa si el viaje es demasiado largo? ¡Hay mucha comida para pasar el rato! Siento el vértigo cuando el jet se eleva en los aires así que tengo que bajar las costillas con salsa BBQ para evitar sentir nauseas. Sheryl intenta reprimir su carcajada. ¡Ella también bajó su vaso de limonada! ¿Por qué le parece tan gracioso todo lo que yo hago?

Diamond vuelve por otro trozo de salmón y termina llevándose un poco de langosta al vapor.

Maldito glotón.

Me pregunto qué aventuras nos esperan en las Islas Baleares. ¿Volveremos a ver a Skyler? ¿Será complicado capturar a Lucario?

— ¿Porqué no liberas a Flareon para que coma con nosotros? —le pregunto a James.

Él tarda en responderme pues sigue masticando una pierna de pavo.

—No quiero provocar un incendio, ¿tú sí? —me dice—. ¿Puedes pasarme el puré de patatas?

Lo hago y no toco más el tema.

James tiene razón al no querer liberar a Flareon.

Podríamos morir si él se enfurece e incendia el jet. Pero hay algo que aún no consigo entender… ¿Porqué Flareon tenía esa expresión de angustia cuando intenté atraparlo, y no se veía como el Pokemon anarquista que supuestamente es?


	4. Capítulo II

¡Nada mejor que una siesta luego de una abundante comida!

Creo que he subido un par de kilos con todo lo que comí hoy pero todo era tan delicioso y olía tan bien que no pude evitar servirme plato tras plato. Caí rendida tras el quinto plato de pierna de cordero asada y cuando desperté, el banquete ya se había terminado. Sólo quedan unas pocas sobras. Tomo un emparedado de jamón y queso blanco, es la única bandeja que sigue intacta. ¿Quién querría devorar emparedados cuando hay langosta y pierna de cordero?

Sheryl y yo somos las únicas despiertas. James, Onyx y Diamond están fuera de combate. Son unos glotones de primera. Sheryl tiene los auriculares puestos y mira por la ventana del jet.

—Hola —le digo y me acerco a ella.

Un par de migas de pan caen sobre sus impecables pantalones blancos y me mira como si quisiera asesinarme.

Me gusta el conjunto que eligió Sheryl para ir a las Islas Baleares, es más lindo que su atuendo de tejana que usaba cuando la conocí. Lleva ajustados pantalones blancos y una blusa de holanes color celeste. Sigue usando su sombrero de tejana pero ya no tiene tanto ese aire sureño. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no habla con acento sureño?

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Me da un empujón para alejarme de ella. Creo que se ha sentido incomoda por la forma tan intensa en la que miraba su blusa de holanes. ¡Pero es que es tan linda!

—Lo lamento —le digo y me siento a su lado—. ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando en algo?

¿Por qué tiene que hacer tan difícil el entablar conversación con ella?

— ¿No tienes una buena relación con Skyler? —Le pregunto y me vuelve a lanzar su mirada asesina—. Son hermanas, ¿no es así?

—Sí —me responde de mala gana—. Ahora déjame en paz.

— ¿Porqué la odias? —insisto—. ¡Es parte de la Elite! ¡Deberías estar orgullosa! ¡Yo daría lo que fuera con tal de tener familiares en la Elite!

La veo soltar un profundo suspiro. ¡Qué emoción! ¡Va a tener un momento de sinceridad conmigo!

—Skyler y yo solíamos vivir en Texas cuando éramos niñas —dice, sigue mirando hacia la ventana con aire nostálgico—. Ella es mayor que yo y, cuando éramos más pequeñas, mi padre nos dio la opción de elegir si queríamos quedarnos con Crown Corners, el Gimnasio Pokemon de mi familia, o si queríamos viajar por el mundo y volvernos ese tipo de Entrenadores que se la viven viajando.

¡Como yo!

Bueno, al menos eso quisiera.

—Skyler decidió que ella quería ser parte de la Elite y, en sus tiempos, tenías que buscar una forma de que la Elite se fijara en ti. Yo decidí quedarme en Crown Corners… Una tarde, Skyler simplemente desapareció y volvió al cabo de un par de meses. Regresó vistiendo la gabardina negra de los miembros de la Elite y todo lo que hizo fue empacar sus cosas y sus efectos personales para largarse a La Sede y nunca más volver.

Se ha quedado callada.

Me pregunto si el odio que siente por su hermana se debe a que ella consiguió entrar a la Elite y Sheryl no…

Como sea, me agrada haber escuchado su historia y estoy dispuesta a enterarme de más cosas de su pasado.


	5. Capítulo III

¡Al fin llegamos!

Lo primero que veo cuando salgo del jet es que estamos en una playa. El clima es demasiado caluroso, tanto que es extraño y sofocante. Me alegra haber elegido éste conjunto de ropa, es lo suficientemente fresco para no rostizarme.

Como sea, puedo ver fácilmente el sitio al que seguramente tendremos que entrar para atrapar a Lucario. Es similar a una torre. Una gigantesca torre de color blanco. Y en la parte superior hay una gigantesca esfera azul rodeada por un anillo celeste.

¿Será ese el Templo de Lucario?

—Bienvenidos a las Islas Baleares.

Me giro cuando escucho esa voz. ¡Es Skyler! ¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí antes que nosotros? ¿Y qué es ese maquillaje tan…? ¡Dios santo! ¡No es maquillaje! ¡Tiene partido el labio inferior e intenta cubrirlo con lápiz labial! ¡Además, tiene un corte en la mejilla! Se sujeta el cuello como si lo tuviera adolorido. ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

— ¡Skyler! —exclamo corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Quién diablos te hizo eso? —dice James corriendo detrás de mí.

¿Quién fue el bruto que se atrevió a golpearla?

—Estoy bien, tranquilos —nos responde e intenta esbozar una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —insisto—. Deberíamos ver a un médico o…

—Bien, bien, veré a un médico —dice ella—. Ahora, ¿quieren seguirme?

—No te habrán hecho esto los de la Elite, ¿o sí?

No lo había pensado hasta que Onyx lo mencionó.

¡Claro! ¡Quizá fueron esos sujetos idiotas que estaban maltratando a esos Pokemon! Pero, ¿dónde está el líder? ¿Por qué no ha defendido a Skyler? ¿Les habrá dado su merecido a esos tipos?

— ¡Oigan, aguarden!

Tengo que gritar para llamar su atención pues todos, incluso Diamond, ya echaron a caminar hacia la limusina que nos trasladará a nuestro siguiente hospedaje. Sheryl no deja de mirar a Skyler con angustia. Incluso parece querer decirle algo. ¡Vamos, Sher! ¡Es tu hermana! Un momento… ¿Sher? Suena genial. Será su nuevo sobrenombre.

Subimos a la limusina y Skyler se asegura de subir la barrera que nos separa del conductor, un hombre calvo y obeso. Nos mira. Skyler está… ¿Enfurecida?

— ¿Quieres explicarme qué diablos es esto?

Me lanza una cámara de vídeo y algo se está reproduciendo en la pantalla.

¡Maldición! ¡Mi madre está en la pantalla!

—Quiero saber dónde diablos está mi hija —le grita mi madre a la chica del módulo de inscripciones al evento en Phoenix.

¿Es en tiempo real? ¿Cómo fue que mi madre lo descubrió? ¡Maldición!

—Lo lamento, señora Cobby, pero no sé… —intenta disculparse la encargada.

— ¡Perla Cobby! —exclama mi madre enfurecida—. ¡Dieciséis años! ¡Cabello castaño! ¡Busca en tu maldita computadora! ¡Es sólo una niña!

— ¡Basta, basta! —dice otra voz que no alcanzo a identificar.

Es grave, varonil y un poco aterradora. Un hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro se acerca a mi madre. ¡Tiene el rostro distorsionado! ¡Debe ser el líder de la Elite!

¡Maldición!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es ésta mujer?

¿Quién se cree ese sujeto para hablar así de mi madre?

—La señora Cobby solicitó información sobre una de las chicas seleccionadas para el _Proyecto S001_ , señor —responde la encargada.

— ¡Exijo saber a dónde han enviado a mi hija! ¡Es sólo una niña!

No sé si estar agradecida con mi madre o preocupada por su estúpida decisión de enfrentar a la Elite.

— ¡Llévensela!

Dos guardias de seguridad toman a mi madre por ambos brazos y la sacan de aquél sitio.

— ¡Mamá!

Pero la grabación termina y Skyler me arrebata la cámara de las manos.

Jamás me había sentido tan aterrada.

¿Qué le han hecho a mi madre?

— ¿Quieres explicarme? —sigue quejándose Skyler.

¿Es mi culpa?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? —le respondo—. ¡He estado siguiendo las instrucciones de tu jefe al pie de la letra!

— ¿A dónde se la han llevado? —dice James.

Si mi madre está en peligro, ¿qué hay de las familias de James, Onyx y Sheryl?

—No tengo idea —responde Skyler de mala gana, veo que le cuesta hablar por la herida que tiene en el labio—. Sólo sé que al Jefe no le ha gustado nada la reacción de tu madre —me dice a mí como si yo fuera la culpable.

— ¿Qué es el _Proyecto S001_? —pregunta Sheryl.

Pero Skyler no responde a la pregunta.

—Más vale que te andes con mucho cuidado a partir de ahora, Perla —me dice—. Al Jefe no le agradan las personas curiosas como tu madre.

Es una amenaza.

Un mal presentimiento me hace pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, en realidad estamos haciendo algo equivocado. En especial creo eso por la angustia que se refleja en los ojos de Diamond.

Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo costero. Por todas partes se ve la tecnología de la Elite y abundan los sujetos ataviados con gabardinas negras. Durante el trayecto en la limusina, James me tomó de la mano y no me ha soltado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando bajamos del auto para avanzar por un aparcamiento subterráneo hasta el ascensor. Aunque es un sitio precioso donde nos encontramos, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi madre.

¿Qué si le están inyectando esa sustancia azul que nos dieron a nosotros en las Islas Malvinas? ¿Estará aquí? ¿En alguna parte?

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, Skyler habla en susurros.

—Cuando se abran las puertas en la recepción del hotel, serán recibidos por otro miembro de la Elite que les dará las instrucciones de su misión aquí —nos dice—. Ella responde al nombre de Jay. Tendrán que tener cuidado de no hacer preguntas que puedan parecer sospechosas. Limítense a contestar con _sí_ o _no_. No pregunten nada acerca de lo que vieron en ese vídeo. Y, lo más importante, no mencionen que han hablado conmigo. Jay es muy apegada al Jefe y si ustedes llegan a cometer un mínimo error…

Sheryl la interrumpe cuando presiona el botón para detener el ascensor. Encara a Skyler y creo que es la primera vez que las veo mirarse fijamente.

— ¿En qué estás metida? —le pregunta Sheryl.

Pero Skyler no puede decirnos.

—Sólo tengan cuidado con Jay —insiste—. Los estaré esperando en su habitación.

Acciona de nuevo el ascensor y las puertas no tardan en abrirse.

—Ya era hora, Skyler.

No puede ser…

Esa voz, la persona vestida de negro que nos está esperando y que mira a Skyler como si la hubiera detestado toda la vida…

Su cabello rubio, las pecas sobre la nariz y las mejillas, los ojos grises, los labios delgados, la piel blanca y su figura escultural.

Es imposible…

— ¿Perla?

— ¿Julie?

Lo que faltaba.

¿Julie Jason, la amiga que fue mi coartada para poder ir a Phoenix, es Jay?

¿Julie forma parte de la Elite?


	6. Capítulo IV

Julie desvía la mirada y se dirige a Skyler.

—Tardaste demasiado. Al Jefe no le gustará saber que pierdes el tiempo.

—El ascensor se detuvo por un momento —responde Skyler a la defensiva.

— ¿Se detuvo o lo has detenido tú? —inquiere Julie.

Skyler la fulmina con la mirada.

—Son todos tuyos —dice Skyler y se retira.

Se lleva las manos al cuello como si se lo hubiera torcido.

¿Quién la ha dejado así?

—Rápido, síganme —nos dice Julie y empieza a caminar para guiarnos.

Seguimos a Julie, a Jay, por la recepción. El hotel tiene un estilo más veraniego, tropical, con mucha tecnología de la Elite y… ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? ¿Qué pasa con Julie? Camina a paso veloz y usa zapatos de tacón alto. ¿En serio? ¿Qué le han hecho?

— ¿La conoces? —me pregunta Diamond tras dar un salto para sentarse en mi cabeza.

Asiento lentamente pero no me atrevo a decir nada. Antes de responder al interrogatorio, quiero saber qué le han hecho a Julie. Nos detenemos frente a las puertas dobles de una sala de conferencias. Algo que me sorprende es que Julie no lleva demasiada vigilancia consigo. Me hace sentir incluso aterrada.

Entramos a la sala de conferencias y Julie cierra las puertas detrás de nosotros.

—Siéntense —nos ordena.

De pronto se la ve tan madura que es aterrador.

Tomamos asiento y ella nos mira a cada uno por un par de segundos. Sheryl cierra con fuerza los puños por debajo de la mesa y no le quita de encima la vista. ¿Será que también sabe quién es Julie?

—Quiero ver la Pokebola Legendaria del Fuego —exige Julie.

—Antes, dinos quién eres tú —le responde James en el mismo tono exigente—. Sólo confiamos en Skyler.

¡Sí! ¡Sólo confiamos en Skyler!

—Mi nombre es Jay Jason —dice ella.

¡Mentira! ¡Su nombre es Julie!

—Skyler ha sido revocada de sus labores —nos informa.

—Es una pena pues sólo confiamos en ella —insiste James.

—Cierra la maldita boca y muéstrame la Pokebola Legendaria del Fuego —insiste Julie.

¿O Jay?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Julie? —le pregunto.

—Cierra la maldita boca —me dice.

¿Será obra de ese líquido azul?

James termina por abrir un poco la solapa de su chaqueta para mostrarle a Julie la Pokebola. Ni bien la muestra, vuelve a ocultarla. Julie no está contenta.

—Pongan atención —nos dice y las luces de la sala de conferencias se apagan para que aparezca sobre la mesa circular el brillante mapa holográfico de la región—. Nosotros estamos aquí —dice Julie y señala el hotel con un lasser de color rojo—. Es una zona conocida como el Retiro para Entrenadores. La isla entera es territorio de Lucario —y es cierto, el pequeño Retiro está delimitado por rejas negras —. La torre que hay al centro de la isla se conoce como el Templo de Lucario. — ¡Lo sabía! —. Al entrar, encontrarán cuatro niveles en la torre. Para subir nivel a nivel, tendrán que vencer en un desafío impuesto por Lucario. Él se encuentra en la esfera, en la parte superior —señala con el lasser—. Lucario es nocturno así que sería propicio atacar durante el día. Lucario es Pokemon acuático especial, pues no le afectan las técnicas regulares. Deben atacar agua con agua —miramos a Sheryl y ella asiente lentamente—. Una vez que lo hayan capturado, tendrán que salir al anillo que rodea la esfera. Ahí los estará esperando un helicóptero que los traerá de vuelta al hotel.

— ¿Cuándo saldremos? —pregunta Onyx.

—Mañana a primera hora —responde Julie—. El Jefe les recompensará bien cuando el trabajo esté…

— ¿Qué le hicieron a mi madre? ¿Tú le dijiste dónde estaba?

¡Cállate, Perla!

—Ni siquiera te conozco —insiste ella y continúa con lo suyo—. A partir de hoy, yo soy la encargada de la operación. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, deben preguntar por Jay en la recepción.

— ¿Quién golpeó a Skyler?

Es Onyx quien la interrumpe.

—Skyler se ha buscado el castigo —insiste Julie—. Ahora, váyanse —nos lanza la tarjeta dorada para abrir la puerta de nuestra suite.

¿Eso es todo?

Comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera de la sala de conferencias cuando Julie me toma por fuerza por el brazo y me estrella contra la pared. ¡Eso duele!

—No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra —sisea y un nudo se forma en mi garganta aunque puede deberse a que su mano derecha presiona mi cuello—. Mantente al margen, ¿entiendes?

— ¡Suéltala!

Sheryl le da un fuerte empujón para hacer que Julie me suelte. Luego, me toma por los hombros y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

¿Qué diablos le pasa?

Se supone que me odia.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta en voz baja.

Asiento y ella me pone una mano en la espalda para hacerme avanzar.

Aunque estoy asustada de muerte, creo que me agrada saber lo mucho que le importo.


	7. Capítulo V

_Lo recuerdo bien cada que doy un paso, cada que giro el cuello, cada que intento hablar. Incluso cuando parpadeo. El dolor es un recuerdo persistente. Y aún así, a pesar de que me cuesta moverme, no me arrepiento de nada._

 _Sucedió hace dos días, cuando aquella mujer llegó a Phoenix en busca de su hija._

 _Luego de sedarla con potentes tranquilizantes, fue trasladada a La Sede, donde yo tuve que encargarme de su entera vigilancia. La sujetaron a la cama con correas y yo tenía que inyectarle cada vez más dosis para mantenerla quieta. Pero no lo hice y tuve la suerte de no estar ahí cuando despertó._

 _Pero ella sí estuvo ahí._

 _Recuerdo bien los gritos de Jackie Roosevelt y los chillidos de esa pobre chica…_

 _—_ _¿Qué está pasando? —recuerdo haber dicho cuando entré velozmente a la habitación._

 _La mujer estaba de nuevo sedada pero Jackie tenía a la chica sujeta por los cabellos y le vociferaba violentamente:_

 _—_ _¡Pídeme perdón! ¡Suplícalo, anda!_

 _—_ _¡Perdón! ¡Perdón…! —decía ella._

 _Jackie le dio un tirón a esos cabellos púrpura para que la chica se golpeara la cabeza con el borde de la cama. La chica cayó inconsciente y la sangre comenzó a encharcarse._

 _—_ _¡Eres una…!_

 _Pero me hizo callar con un puñetazo que me hizo caer en la inconsciencia._

 _Cuando desperté, estaba encerrada en las Celdas de Detención. Esos sitios donde el Jefe envía a los renegados para castigarlos. No podía moverme y sentía la sangre aún salir por mi boca. El quejido que solté sirvió para llamar la atención de la chica que estaba encerrada conmigo._

 _—_ _Mira cómo te han dejado —me dijo y me puso una mano sobre los hombros para ayudar a que me incorporara—. Son unos brutos._

 _—_ _Lamento no haber sedado a esa mujer —le dije pero el dolor me impedía hablar con soltura._

 _—_ _Yo habría hecho lo mismo —me sonrió y pude ver el terrible golpe que había en su boca. El corte iba de izquierda a derecha, seguramente le dejó una buena cicatriz._

 _—_ _Soy Skyler —le dije y estrechamos las manos—. Skyler Crown._

 _—_ _Yo soy Harumi —me respondió—. Harumi Itou. Y sé quién eres. Eres la encargada del Proyecto S001._

 _—_ _Supongo que si estoy aquí, me han relevado del cargo —le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _—_ _Escuché lo que decían de ese proyecto en los dormitorios de los Iniciados —me comentó, fue entonces que supe que era una Iniciada._

 _Los Iniciados son los nuevos reclutas de la Elite. Pasan aislados del resto en un dormitorio privado y son seleccionados solo los mejores. El resto…_

 _—_ _Se dice que Jay entregó a una de las nuevas elegidas —me dijo._

 _—_ _Mi hermana es otra de ellas —le confesé con cierto temblor en mi voz—. Intenté evitarlo, pero…_

 _—_ _Morirán, ¿cierto? —me preguntó—. Igual que los otros elegidos._

 _—_ _Yo haré que eso no ocurra —le aseguré._

 _Lo último que supe de Harumi Itou fue que su nombre apareció entre los Expulsados y la trasladaron al Basurero, el sitio donde el Jefe se deshace de los inútiles. En éste momento, debe estar ya descansando en paz._

 _Pero yo no._

 _Aunque me han quitado el cargo de Encargada de la Operación Proyecto S001, me convertí en Contacto. Trasladar a los elegidos al hotel es mi nuevo trabajo. Y después de lo que me han hecho en ese infierno, estoy dispuesta a destruir la misión. Tengo que advertirle a Perla y sus amigos, a mi hermana, lo que está pasando realmente… Tan sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde._

 _Sólo así lograré salvar a Sheryl de su destino._


	8. Capítulo VI

Ni bien entramos al ascensor, Sheryl me acorrala contra el rincón y detiene el ascenso bruscamente.

¿A dónde se ha ido la Sheryl protectora?

— ¿Qué relación tienes con Jay Jason? —me pregunta.

—Era mi mejor amiga —le respondo confundida—. Su nombre es Julie, era una…

—Su nombre es Jay —insiste—. Era parte de la Elite incluso antes de que mi hermana se uniera a ellos. Es el miembro más prometedor de la Elite.

Me siento embaucada.

— ¿Lo sabías? —me pregunta alzando la voz.

—No, no lo sabía —le respondo—. No tenía idea.

—Evidentemente sé más de esto que tú —dice Sheryl—. Hay Entrenadores que quieren ver a Jay destruida. Si alguien sabe que estás relacionada con ella, no sólo tendremos que luchar contra los Dioses Legendarios. También tendremos que protegerte de esos Entrenadores. Así que no digas una palabra acerca de tu amistad con ella, ¿entiendes?

Asiento lentamente.

Me siento herida.

¿Por qué Julie nunca me dijo quién era realmente?

¿Todo éste tiempo fue parte de la Elite y nunca me lo dijo?

¿En qué estoy metida?

Me siento contenta cuando entramos a la suite pues Skyler ya nos está esperando ahí. Sigue golpeada y visiblemente adolorida pero está aquí, con nosotros. Nos sonríe y avanza hasta nosotros para darnos un fuerte abrazo. Creo que le duele incluso eso así que intento no apretar demasiado.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido con Jay? —nos pregunta en susurros.

Lo entiendo. Ella no debe estar aquí.

—Casi estrangula a Perla —explica Onyx y me siento avergonzada—. ¿Vas a explicarnos ya lo que está pasando?

—No puedo hacerlo aquí —dice Skyler aún en susurros—. Me vigilan.

Me imagino cientos de pequeñas cámaras observándonos desde las paredes.

—Skyler, ¿dónde está mi madre? —le pregunto.

—Tu madre está bien —me asegura—. Lo estará si te mantienes al margen. El Jefe querrá utilizarla para manipularte, por lo tanto, no debes decirle a nadie que sabes en dónde está.

— ¿Dónde la tienen? —insisto.

—En La Sede —me responde Skyler.

No sé porqué pero todo esto me da muy mala espina.

— ¿En qué estás metida? —Vuelve a preguntar Sheryl—. ¿Qué es el _Proyecto S001_?

Y nuevamente, Skyler se queda callada. Sea lo que sea, el proyecto S001 no puede ser nada bueno.

—La Elite no le ha enviado a Jay lo que ustedes necesitarán para emprender su viaje —nos dice Skyler para cambiar de tema—. Les he traído un par de cosas que los ayudarán.

Nos conduce a los dormitorios de la suite que, por cierto, es como un enorme apartamento. En la cama principal están dispuestos varios objetos que jamás había visto. Sin duda, es tecnología de la Elite.

—Esto es una bebida proteínica —nos dice señalando cinco botellas de dos litros que contienen un líquido de color púrpura—. Cuando un Pokemon la bebe, aumenta la potencia de sus ataques, así como su velocidad. En los terrenos que rodean al Templo de Lucario, encontrarán cientos de Pokemon venenosos que no dudarán en atacarlos. Es por eso que aquí hay antídotos —dice, señalando casi treinta pequeñas ampolletas llenas de un líquido verdoso, hay también un objeto que me parece que es una jeringa automática.

El resto de los objetos son cuatro botiquines de primeros auxilios, barras energéticas para matar el hambre, diez botellas de agua de dos litros y… ¿Pokebolas?

Un momento, esas no son las Pokebolas que conozco.

Son de color negro y tienen detalles de color púrpura.

—En los terrenos cercanos al Templo de Lucario, hay especies exóticas de Pokemon —nos explica Skyler—. Si tienen la oportunidad, usen las Pokebolas de la Elite. Son ineludibles para los Pokemon salvajes.

¡Atrapar nuevas especies! ¡Será divertido!

—Por último, no aborden el helicóptero que Jay enviará a recogerlos —nos dice con firmeza—. Bajen hasta la base del templo y vuelvan aquí, al hotel. En las costas los estará esperando un barco que los llevará a otro sitio. ¿Entienden?

Me queda bastante claro.

No podemos confiar en Julie.


	9. Capítulo VII

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 150%;" /spanem style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 10pt; line-height: 150%;"Salgo por la puerta de la suite y avanzo por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Tengo que fijarme en todas direcciones para evitar ser descubierta. No debo estar aquí. No debo siquiera acercarme a Perla y sus amigos ahora que los he entregado con Jay. Maldigo el momento en el que fui revocada de mi responsabilidad sobre ellos. Si tan sólo no hubiera desobedecido al Jefe…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Skyler!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Me giro cuando escucho la voz de Sheryl. Ella avanza hacia mí a grandes zancadas. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Vuelve a la suite —le ordeno./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Si me descubren, ambas estaremos muertas./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Quiero que me digas ya mismo en qué diablos te has involucrado./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Sheryl siempre fue astuta, es una de las cosas que envidio de ella. Sin embargo, no puedo decirle. No aquí. No ahora. No cuando hay cámaras de vigilancia observándonos./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Vuelve a la suite —insisto—. Ya llegará el momento de obtener respuestas./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Sueno igual que nuestra madre./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¿Quién te ha golpeado? —Dice Sheryl—. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿A quién enfureciste?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" A toda la Elite, hermana./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Ve a la suite —insisto y le doy un empujón./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Me fulmina con la mirada antes de volver y yo sigo avanzando hasta el ascensor. Quisiera decirle tantas cosas… Quiero contarle todo. Prevenirla. Protegerla. Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí. Lo que más me preocupa es quién pudo haberla detestado tanto como para enviarla a ésta aventura. O quién pudo odiarme tanto como para poner en riesgo a mi hermana menor. Después de todo, los anteriores elegidos para el proyecto S001 fallecieron. Cinco incinerados por Flareon, dos más se perdieron en las Islas Malvinas y jamás se supo de ellos. Ocho más murieron electrocutados al intentar tomar la Pokebola de Diamond… /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" A decir verdad, me sorprende que alguien como Perla Cobby pudiera tomarla sin problema alguno. Y ese muchacho, James Harrison, consiguió atrapar a Flareon sin mayor problema. Pero Lucario…/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Las puertas del ascensor se abren cuando termina de bajar hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo. Salgo a paso veloz, mis tacones resuenan contra el suelo de piedra y es un sonido inquietante. La limusina que ha de trasladarme a la costa se ha ido ya, así que me detengo en seco y llevo una mano al bolsillo derecho de la gabardina y tomo una Pokebola sin sacarla aún de su escondite. Comienzo a avanzar lentamente sin dejar de prestar atención a cada sonido que se escucha a mis espaldas. Hay alguien siguiéndome, puedo sentirlo./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Detente, Skyler./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Lo sabía./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Me detengo y me giro lentamente para encontrarme con Jay Jason. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Está sentada en el capó de un vehículo de color rojo y tiene una Pokebola de la Elite en las manos, esas Pokebolas negras con detalles de color púrpura. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¿Qué buscas aquí? —Dice Jay—. Ya debías haberte ido./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —He ido a despedirme de mi hermana —miento, sueno poco convincente—. Nunca se sabe cuándo será la última vez que la vea./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Ella podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, ¿no crees? —sigue diciendo Jay y baja de su asiento para avanzar un par de pasos hacia mí—. ¿Qué pretendes, Skyler? ¿Traicionar al Jefe?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Salvar a mi hermana./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Eso no te incumbe —le digo con desdén./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Jay me fulmina con la mirada./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¿Cómo está tu consciencia? —Inquiero para voltear a mi favor la situación—. ¿Intranquila?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¿De qué diablos hablas? —sisea ella./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" A juzgar por su inquietud, puedo asegurar que sabe bien de lo que hablo./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Como si no supiera que tú entregaste a Perla Cobby con el Jefe —le comento intentando parecer indiferente—. ¿Acaso nunca le mencionaste a Perla nada acerca de tu doble vida?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Yo jamás tuve una doble vida —me responde enfurecida—. La Elite lo es todo para mí./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Quizá Julie Jason piensa de forma distinta —sigo enfrentándola—. ¿No era así como te hacías llamar en New Jersey?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Dejé de ser Julie Jason cuando me volví parte de la Elite —responde ella y adopta una posición de defensa como si pretendiera pelear conmigo a punta de puñetazos—. ¿Qué eres tú, Skyler Crown, comparada conmigo?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —No quieres pelear conmigo, Jay —le respondo pero sujeto con más fuerza la Pokebola dentro de mi bolsillo./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —Claro que quiero hacerlo —dice ella con una sonrisa cruel—. Quiero barrer el piso contigo y con la zorra de tu hermana menor./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" —No funcionarán tus provocaciones, Jay./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Intento alejarme sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza lo que llevo en el bolsillo. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Acostarte con el Jefe no te hace una mejor Entrenadora que yo!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Como si toda la Elite no supiera ya que Jay fue la única que no se resistió cuando el Jefe le quiso poner sus sucias manos encima./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Me dejo llevar por la ira y lanzo mi Pokebola./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Yo te elijo, Arbok!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Jay lanza su Pokemon a su vez./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Ve, Golbat!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Nuestros Pokemon se enfrentan y se miran fijamente por un minuto que parece eterno antes de lanzarse al ataque. Golbat agita sus alas para crear un par de tornados que Arbok consigue esquivar para luego enroscarse alrededor de Golbat y presionarlo con fuerza. Aunque el Pokemon de Jay intenta liberarse, mi Arbok es más fuerte. Tras darle un último apretón, lo lanza con fuerza hacia otro vehículo y Golbat vuelve al ataque intentando clavar sus colmillos en mi Pokemon. Arbok lo golpea con su cola y Golbat destruye un parabrisas con el impacto./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Basta, Golbat! ¡Vuelve! —Llama Jay y lanza una segunda Pokebola—. ¡Ve, Geodude!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Vuelve aquí, Arbok! —Exclamo yo a la vez—. ¡Yo te elijo, Starmie! /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Mi Pokemon lanza un chorro de agua tan potente que Geodude queda fuera de combate. Y aún así, Jay persiste./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Ve, Weezing!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Yo te elijo, Kadabra!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Weezing intenta envenenar a mi Pokemon pero Kadabra es más veloz y usa sus poderes psíquicos para dejar a Weezing confundido y fuera de combate. Llamo de vuelta a Kadabra y esbozo una sonrisa triunfal hacia Jay./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Gran error./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Se escapa! —exclama Jay enfurecida—. ¡Atrápenla! ¡Skyler intenta traicionar a la Elite!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" No me sorprende. Jay es una maldita manipuladora./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Veo correr hacia mí a un par de guardias de seguridad. Claro que no tendrán oportunidad alguna de atraparme. Echo a correr tan rápido como puedo para rodear el aparcamiento y volver al ascensor. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Yo te elijo, Yvisaur! /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Yvisaur utiliza sus Hojas Navaja para deshacerse de los guardias de seguridad. Tomo la escalera de emergencia y subo un par de pisos, tengo que tomar a Yvisaur en mis manos para evitar que se quede rezagado. Los guardias de seguridad aún me siguen, no puedo detenerme. Así que entro por una de las puertas de emergencia y me encuentro en una de las terrazas del hotel. Sin detenerme, salto por la baranda y lanzo una Pokebola mientras voy cayendo. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" — ¡Yo te elijo, Lugia! /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" Caigo sobre su lomo y Lugia se levanta en los aires para así alejarnos de la isla./span/em/p 


	10. Capítulo VIII

_Es una de esas noches en las que simplemente no puedo dormir. A pesar de que se está bastante cómodo entre los brazos de Perla, el calor de ésta noche me sofoca y necesito aire fresco. Así que consigo levantarme y ella se hace un ovillo sin inmutarse. ¿Cómo puede dormir así? Bien podría entrar alguien de la Elite a matarla y no se daría cuenta._

 _A decir verdad, la envidio…_

 _Es demasiado inocente. Evidentemente no tiene idea de la gravedad del asunto. Si la tuviera, si supiera en qué se ha involucrado, quizá no estaría durmiendo tan plácidamente..._

 _Aunque está haciendo un calor infernal, me acerco a la sábana blanca que le cubre hasta la cintura y la tomo con los dientes para levantarla y cubrirle los hombros. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que pesque un resfriado. Ella se remueve en la cama._

 _—_ _Mamá…_

 _Brota una lágrima de sus ojos. En realidad debe extrañar a su familia…_

 _—_ _La verás pronto, Perla —le susurro al oído—. Te lo prometo._

 _Suelta una lágrima más y me destroza el corazón._

 _Bajo de un salto de la cama y paso sobre los pies de Sheryl Crown. Ella también está descubierta y duerme en ropa interior… Debe ser por eso que la puerta del dormitorio de los muchachos permaneció abierta…_

 _Nunca entenderé a los humanos._

 _Entro a la habitación de James y Onyx en silencio y doy un salto para subir a la cama de James. Su chaqueta aún está sobre las sábanas. Me sobresalto cuando escucho los ronquidos de Onyx. Malditos humanos ruidosos... Con una pata consigo sacar la Pokebola de Flareon del bolsillo interno donde estaba guardada y la tomo en el hocico para salir con ella a la terraza._

 _Hace un calor infernal dentro pero afuera está soplando un aire fresco y delicioso. El cielo está limpio y lleno de esas cosas brillantes… Las estrellas…_

 _Dejo la Pokebola de Flareon sobre una silla de playa._

 _—_ _Sal, Flareon._

 _Hay una pequeña explosión. Unas cuantas chispas queman las hojas de una planta ornamental. Flareon se estira y gira el cuello un par de veces._

 _—_ _No entiendo cómo nuestros hermanos y hermanas soportan estar dentro de esas esferas —me dice—. Gracias por liberarme._

 _—_ _Cuando quieras —le digo distraídamente—. No es que me importe que estés cómoda ni nada parecido…_

 _—_ _Si fueras un humano, ya tendrías las mejillas rojas —sonríe Flareon—. Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso, Diamond._

 _—_ _Bien, bien —le respondo—. Sólo estaba aburrido… ¿Y cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _Flareon suelta una risilla. Estar junto a ella me hace sentir mucho más calor._

 _—_ _Me siento diferente —responde—. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?_

 _—_ _¿De qué hablas?_

 _—_ _¿Qué estaba haciendo esa humana…?_

 _—_ _Esa humana se llama Perla._

 _No es que me importe ni nada parecido…_

 _—_ _Como sea —se queja Flareon—. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en mi escondite?_

 _—_ _La están manipulando, igual que a los otros —le respondo._

 _—_ _Pues esa chica no es como los otros…_

 _Tiene razón._

 _Los otros elegidos para capturarnos murieron o sólo les interesaba el dinero que la Elite fuera a pagarles por ponerse en riesgo de esa manera. Y aún así, a pesar del dinero, Perla es… es…_

 _—_ _La defendiste._

 _—_ _Sí y no sé porqué lo hice…_

 _En realidad, no lo sé. No es más que mi Entrenadora y a los Legendarios no nos gusta tener Entrenadores… A ningún Pokemon, en realidad…_

 _—_ _¿Ella te importa?_

 _—_ _Claro que no, no seas ridícula —le reclamo alzando la voz._

 _Flareon únicamente ríe._

 _—_ _Espero que Lucario sepa entender que Perla no le hará daño…_

 _Flareon dice eso mirando hacia el Templo de Lucario. Yo también lo espero._

 _—_ _¿Diamond?_

 _Ambos nos giramos cuando escuchamos a Perla detrás de nosotros. Nos dedica una cálida sonrisa. ¿Cómo puedo odiar a una Entrenadora así?_

 _—_ _Hola, Flareon._

 _Es demasiado inocente… Se la comerán viva._

 _—_ _Hola —responde Flareon solemnemente._

 _—_ _Soy Perla —dice ella y se coloca en cuclillas frente a Flareon para estar casi a la misma altura—. Perla Cobby._

 _Y le tiende una mano._

 _¿Se está presentando con él como si fueran iguales?_

 _No puedo creerlo._

 _—_ _Estréchala —dice Perla sonriendo—. No te haré daño._

 _—_ _¿Porqué conmigo nunca te presentaste así? —le reclamo._

 _No estoy celoso._

 _—_ _Lo habría hecho si no hubieras intentado asesinarme —responde Perla sin borrar su sonrisa._

 _—_ _¡Flareon también intentó matarte!_

 _No estoy celoso._

 _No lo estoy._

 _—_ _Anda —insiste Perla hacia Flareon, ignorándome—. Estréchala._

 _Y no lo creo…_

 _¡Flareon levanta una pata para estrecharla con la mano de Perla!_

 _Una persona que nos trata así no puede ser mala…_

 _—_ _Así me gusta —dice Perla y no se levanta aún—. ¿Tienes hambre?_

 _—_ _¿Hambre?_

 _Lo entiendo… Flareon no debe tener mucho que comer en su escondite… Y nadie nunca nos había preguntado si estábamos hambrientos…_

 _—_ _Sí, hambre —responde Perla—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Aún queda pizza, eso fue lo que cenamos nosotros._

 _—_ _¿Pizza?_

 _Perla es estúpida. ¿Cómo espera que sepamos de lo que ella habla?_

 _—_ _Sí, pizza —confirma ella—. Con queso extra, carne y otras cosas. ¿Quieres probarla?_

 _—_ _¿Es delicioso? —pregunta Flareon._

 _No soltaron sus manos en ningún momento._

 _—_ _Te gustará —asegura Perla y se levanta—. Ven conmigo, te daré algo de comer._

 _Y ambas entran a la habitación para tomar un bocadillo nocturno._

 _Perla es tan especial…_

 _Sólo espero poder protegerla de Lucario._


	11. Capítulo IX

Sheryl me despierta con un fuerte almohadazo. Caigo de la cama y ella suelta una carcajada cruel.

— ¡Arriba, Cobby! —me dice—. ¡Levanta ese trasero!

¿Qué tiene Sheryl con mi trasero?

Me pongo de pie y siento una extraña calidez en la parte baja de mi espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Flareon impulsándome para conseguir ponerme de pie. Le agradezco con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve. ¿O es ella?

— ¡Con que ahí estabas!

James entra de improviso a la habitación. De repente me siento muy apenada por no estar usando sostén debajo de mi pijama de algodón. Siento enrojecer mis mejillas cuando él se acerca a Flareon. ¡James está demasiado cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca! Cubro mi busto con ambos brazos y el sonrojo se hace más evidente.

—Creí que te habías perdido, o algo peor —dice James, Flareon lo mira fijamente—. ¿Cómo saliste de tu Pokebola?

—Los otros Dioses Legendarios también pueden liberarse entre sí —explica Flareon con solemnidad—. Diamond me ha liberado para poder estirar las piernas un momento.

—Ya veo… —comenta James aliviado.

—Creo que a Flareon no le gusta estar dentro de la Pokebola —le digo a James con voz trémula, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlo de frente—. ¿Crees que podrías liberarlo permanentemente?

— ¿Estás loca? —Reclama Sheryl—. La Elite podría secuestrarlo o algo así.

Tiene razón pero yo no puedo evitar sentir lástima por Flareon. En especial por la mirada suplicante que me lanza Flareon.

—Tienen razón —acepto a regañadientes—. Supongo que es mejor que Flareon permanezca…

—Propongo algo —interviene Diamond—. Flareon podrá salir para estirar las piernas cada tanto, de esa manera no tendrá que permanecer encerrada siempre.

—Suena razonable —dice James despreocupado.

— ¿Te parece bien, Flareon? —le pregunto.

—Me parece un buen plan —dice Flareon y esboza una sonrisa.

Sigo insistiendo que Flareon no puede ser un Pokemon malvado y anarquista. ¡Es tan tierno!

Desayunamos lo que pedimos en el _room service_ : perros calientes, hamburguesas y tres tipos distintos de cereales azucarados. ¡Fue delicioso! Pero ya tenemos que continuar.

Repartimos el equipaje en cuatro mochilas, una para cada uno, donde dejamos los artículos que Skyler nos proporcionó y los repartimos en partes iguales. En caso de separarnos, cosa que espero nunca ocurra, ninguno de nosotros estará desprotegido. Elegimos ropa cómoda para realizar la expedición. Ya que nuestro destino es una gigantesca torre, no necesitaremos un mapa. De cualquier forma, me sentiría más segura si lo tuviéramos.

Flareon volvió a su Pokebola y Diamond, como siempre, subió a mi cabeza. Ni bien salimos de la suite, nos encontramos con Julie. O Jay. O como se llame.

—Síganme —nos dice sin siquiera saludarnos y echamos a caminar por el pasillo.

Creo que quiere evitar que me lance al heroísmo como en las Islas Malvinas. Prefiere encaminarnos a los cuatro para así no tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones… ¿Cierto? ¿Es así? Esto es tan complicado…

—Tienen que saber que no volverán a ver a Skyler —nos dice cuando entramos al ascensor.

Mi mundo se derrumba. ¿Qué le han hecho a Skyler?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Skyler? —le pregunto.

—Skyler ya no forma parte del proyecto en el que ustedes están trabajando —responde Julie—. Lo mejor para ustedes será que dejen de preocuparse por ella y se concentren en su misión.

Lo tomaré como una amenaza.

¿Qué diablos le han hecho a Julie?

—En especial tú, Cobby —dice y ni siquiera me mira—. Si quieres volver a ver a tu madre, más vale que completes la misión que te encomendó el Jefe.

No…

No puede ser…

La desesperación y la tristeza se apoderan de mí.

Mi madre…

¿La utilizarán para manipularme?


	12. Capítulo X

Jay nos condujo en la limusina hasta una abertura de la reja que delimita los territorios de la Elite. Nos obligó a bajar y volvió a recordarme que debía esforzarme si quería volver a ver a mi madre.

Ni bien el auto se alejó, me desplomé de rodillas en el suelo y comencé a llorar. ¿En qué diablos me metí? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué le harán a mi madre?

—Perla…

Diamond baja de mi cabeza e intenta hacerme levantar el rostro para mirarme. Me niego, no quiero que vea mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Siento la mano de Sheryl en mi espalda y pronto tengo a James en cuclillas frente a mí. Sus manos están sobre mis hombros y me da una leve sacudida.

—No llores —me dice—. Tu madre estará bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunto—. ¿Cómo sabes que no le harán ningún daño?

Y sé que no tiene respuesta pues me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Le correspondo sin poder decir más.

—Bien, basta —se queja Sheryl y nos toma de las orejas para separarnos—. Es hora de continuar.

Tiene razón. James y yo nos alejamos uno del otro y dirigimos la mirada hacia la gigantesca torre a la que tenemos que acercarnos.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? —nos pregunta Onyx.

—No debe estar muy lejos —dice Sheryl—. Un par de días bastarán para llegar ahí.

—Quizá deberíamos ir sobre el lomo de algún Pokemon —dice James.

— ¿Estás loco? —Interviene Sheryl—. Podríamos necesitarlos en caso de tener que pelear. Iremos a pie.

Está decidido. Así que echamos a caminar en dirección a la torre.

 _¿Cómo es posible que esa inútil de Perla sobreviviera a los ataques de Flareon? No logro comprenderlo, nadie nunca lo había logrado… ¿Qué hay de especial en ella?_

 _Recuerdo bien cuando la conocí. Llamó mi atención que un grupo de imbéciles estaban golpeando a un Tangela salvaje que apareció cerca de nuestro colegio. Me pareció inoportuno esperarlo en ese momento así que decidí esperar a que esos idiotas se fueran. Y cuando fui a ver al Tangela, Perla lo estaba tomando en brazos para llevárselo a casa y curar sus heridas._

 _Esa mala costumbre suya de ayudar a los Pokemon heridos…_

 _Al día siguiente hablamos y nos volvimos inseparables._

 _Ese mismo verano me volví parte de la Elite y el Jefe me envió en una misión especial para buscar Entrenadores que no supusieran una gran pérdida para realizar el Proyecto S001. No me había fijado en Perla hasta que la vi entrar en una casa en ruinas para sacar de ahí a un Geodude atrapado entre los escombros. Pero… ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió?_

 _Es imposible que ella tenga el poder suficiente como para vencer a un Dios Legendario…_

 _—_ _¿Nos llamaste, Jay?_

 _Me giro y veo a los gemelos Roosevelt._

 _—_ _Ya era hora —les reclamo—. Tengo un trabajo para ustedes._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunta Jackie Roosevelt._

 _—_ _Escúchenme bien —respondo firmemente—. Jackie, tú seguirás a Perla Cobby y sus amigos. Tienes que asegurarte de que no lleguen con vida al Templo de Lucario._

 _—_ _Entiendo —dice ella._

 _—_ _En cuanto a ti —digo mirando a Max—. Quiero que persigas a Skyler. ¿Entiendes?_

 _—_ _Sí —dice él._

 _Y se retiran sin más. Saben que de no obedecerme, tendrán que verse las caras con el Jefe. Me encanta mi trabajo. Intimidar a otros Entrenadores de la Elite… Después de todo, ¿quién se atrevería a contradecir a una Entrenadora como yo?_

 _La simple idea me hace sonreír._


	13. Capítulo XI

¡Estoy exhausta!

¡No puedo dar un paso más!

Me dejo caer en el suelo y suelto un bufido. Hemos caminado durante horas, horas y horas. No es nada sencillo recorrer el suelo lleno de pequeñas rocas y ramas que te lastiman los pies. Lo cierto es que no estoy acostumbrada a estos andares. Necesito un descanso.

— ¡Arriba, holgazana!

Sheryl me toma por las orejas y me obliga a levantarme.

¿Es necesaria tanta brusquedad?

— ¡Necesito descansar! —Me quejo—. ¿Podemos parar por un momento?

—No —responde Sheryl con firmeza—. Necesitamos llegar al Templo de Lucario cuanto antes.

—No puedo continuar —sigo diciendo—. No estoy acostumbrada a ésta clase de paseos.

—No es un paseo —dice Diamond y de un salto pasa de mi cabeza a la de James—. Tenemos que encontrar a Lucario pronto.

El recuerdo de mi encuentro con Flareon llega entonces a mi cabeza. Casi muero intentando atraparlo, ¿cómo se supone que enfrente ahora a Lucario?

—Deberíamos conocernos mejor —dice de repente Onyx—. Parece que estaremos juntos en esto durante un largo tiempo.

¡Sí!

¡Es una gran idea!

—Ni lo sueñes —se queja Sheryl cruzándose de brazos—. No vamos a hacer esa dinámica estúpida.

¿Ah no?

Qué triste.

—Yo vengo de Texas y es todo lo que tienen que saber —dice Sheryl con firmeza.

Inclina un poco sus caderas cuando se cruza de brazos.

—No me refiero a eso —dice Onyx entornando los ojos y se sienta sobre un tronco hueco—. No me importa en absoluto el pasado de ninguno de ustedes.

— ¿Entonces qué diablos estás preguntando? —se queja Sheryl tras dar un bufido.

—Bueno, no creo que todos estemos aquí por mera cuestión de azar —dice Onyx.

Claro… Eso podría explicarlo todo.

¿Es posible que nos hayan reunido a los cuatro porque estamos relacionados de alguna manera? Pero si nunca los había visto ni había escuchado hablar de ellos, ¿qué relación podríamos tener?

—Sabemos que Sheryl y la Elite se relacionan por Skyler —razona James—. Perla y la Elite se relacionan por Jay Jason.

Eso me da mala espina.

¿Qué tiene que ver Julie con que nosotros estemos involucrados en esto?

— ¿En qué te relacionas tú con ellos, Harrison? —pregunta Sheryl casi como si fuera una acusación.

¿Qué relación podría tener James? ¿Será acaso un miembro de la Elite infiltrado? ¡Eso sería increíble!

—Ninguna —responde James—. Jamás me ha interesado unirme a ellos.

No me lo creo.

¿A quién no le gustaría entrar a la Elite?

— ¿Y tú? —le pregunta Sheryl a Onyx.

—Nada —responde él—. Así que sólo ustedes dos están involucradas.

Pero no me lo creo. Sabemos que Sheryl y Skyler son hermanas, Julie y yo somos amigas. De alguna forma estamos relacionadas con la Elite y tiene que haber algo en James y Onyx que los relacione de igual manera. La pregunta es…

¿Qué?


	14. Capítulo XII

_Lugia sobrevoló la isla entera para intentar encontrar a Perla y el resto. No debe ser difícil encontrarlos pues cuando el sol ilumina los diamantes en la cola de Diamond, el brillo que se refleja es cegador. Y aún así, no he conseguido encontrarlos._

 _—_ _Baja, Lugia —le digo a mi Pokemon—. Los buscaré desde tierra._

 _Lugia asiente y soltando un silbido, bajamos a tierra firme. Bajo de su lomo y lo devuelvo a su Pokebola para llamar a otro de mis amigos._

 _—_ _¡Ve, Ninetales!_

 _Ninetales sale de su Pokebola y yo subo a su lomo. Tienen que estar por aquí en alguna parte. Debo encontrarlos pronto._

Nos detuvimos a mitad de un claro para tomar un respiro.

Me siento sobre un tronco hueco para abrir mi mochila y sacar una de las botellas de agua. No tengo idea de dónde estamos, espero que el Templo de Lucario no esté ya demasiado lejos.

—Tengo hambre —dice James dejándose caer junto a mí.

No sé si viene al caso pero me sonrojo intensamente cuando recarga su cabeza en mis pantorrillas. ¿Qué le pasa a ese cretino…? Bien, puede quedarse ahí. No me molesta.

—Tengan —dice Sheryl lanzándonos un par de barras energéticas—. Coman rápido, tenemos que continuar.

La detesto. ¿Acaso no está cansada en lo más mínimo? Yo no puedo continuar dando un paso más.

— ¿Quieren decirme por qué hemos elegido hacer ésta expedición estúpida a pie? —se queja Onyx cruzándose de brazos.

Creo que Onyx necesita un abrazo… ¿Qué?

—Ya lo habíamos hablado —le respondo—. Si vamos sobre nuestros Pokemon, terminaremos por cansarlos y…

—Sí, eso lo entiendo —sigue diciendo Onyx—. Sólo quiero saber porqué no viajamos sobre dos Pokemon, dos en cada uno, para llegar más rápido al Templo de Lucario y terminar pronto con esto.

Tiene razón… ¿Porqué no hacerlo?

— ¿Alguno tiene un Pokemon que pueda volar? —pregunta James sin quitar su cabeza de mis pantorrillas.

—A mí no me mires —dice Sheryl poniendo sus brazos en jarras—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

—Tengo a Pidgeot —dice James—. Él puede llevarnos a Perla y a mí.

¡Me encantaría volar sobre Pidgeot con James!

—Yo tengo a Fearrow —dice Onyx.

¿No era que sólo entrenaba Pokemon de Tipo Eléctrico?

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —presiona Sheryl mirándome—. ¿Puedes llevarnos?

—Sólo entreno Pokemon de Tipo Fuego —le recuerdo—. Y ninguno de los que tengo hoy conmigo puede llevarnos por los aires.

Me fulmina con la mirada y me hace sentir inútil.

—A decir verdad, creo que es un excelente plan el ir por los aires —dice Diamond—. El camino entero podría estar lleno de trampas.

¿Trampas?

¿Es decir que la Elite o Lucario no quieren que nos acerquemos?

Un momento… ¿Porqué desconfiar de la Elite?

—Bien, está decidido —dice James dando una palmada—. Perla y yo iremos sobre Pidgeot, James y Onyx irán sobre Fearrow.

Llaman entonces a ambos Pokemon y nos preparamos para subir. Diamond se coloca entre las alas de Pidgeot, ¿quién le ha dicho que puede tener su propio lugar?

—Ven, te ayudaré —dice James y me toma por la cintura para ayudarme a subir a Pidgeot.

¡Me encanta éste chico!

Sheryl, por otro lado, sólo le grita a Onyx para que no le ponga las manos encima. Cuando subimos a Pidgeot, James me toma por la cintura cuando nos levantamos en el aire. Me sonrojo de nuevo y sólo deseo que el viaje pueda alargarse lo más posible.

 _Ninetales se detiene de golpe cuando encontramos justo lo que me temía que la Elite había puesto en los alrededores. Trampas. Lo sabía… Esos idiotas de la Elite…_

 _Es una cuerda tensa atada a pocos centímetros del suelo la cuerda sube por el tronco de un árbol donde hay… ¿Son dardos venenosos?_

 _—_ _Ninetales, aléjate._

 _Bajo de un salto de su lomo y él se aleja para que yo me coloque de rodillas junto a la cuerda. La sigo con la mirada y saco una navaja de bolsillo para cortarla por la mitad, justamente en el tronco. La trampa se activa y los dardos venenosos se disparan sobre el suelo. Estaba diseñada para dispararse cuando alguien pasara sobre ella. Los dardos habrían acribillado a esa persona. Las hojas que fueron impactadas por los dardos se tornan de color negro, incluso está actuando el veneno en la clorofila._

 _—_ _Malditos…_

 _¿Cómo es que no les importa dañarlos? Si van a intentar matarlos de cualquier forma, ¿por qué los obligan a reunir a los Dioses Legendarios?_

 _—_ _Vamos, Ninetales —lo llamo para subir de vuelta a su lomo—. Anda con cuidado, puede haber más trampas._

 _Ninetales asiente con la cabeza y seguimos avanzando._

Sobre los Pokemon sólo tardamos pocos minutos en alcanzar la torre. Estoy muy decepcionada, ¡no hemos podido atrapar a ningún Pokemon salvaje! Pero tenemos una misión así que…

Me ha fascinado el viaje, las manos de James me aferraban con tanta fuerza que… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que concentrarme! ¡Mi madre depende de mí!

Pidgeot y Fearrow nos dejan en tierra firme. Les agradezco por el viaje con caricias en la cabeza y vuelven a sus Pokebolas. Frente a nosotros está ya la gigantesca puerta del Templo de Lucario. Es idéntica a la que había en el escondite de Flareon.

— ¿Cómo la abrimos? —pregunta Sheryl.

—Necesitamos que Diamond lance un ataque hacia el pequeño trueno que lo representa en los dibujos de la puerta —le explico a Sheryl.

—También necesitamos a Flareon —dice Diamond—. Nosotros dos debemos abrir ésta puerta.

James asiente y libera a Flareon de su Pokebola. Me colocó de rodillas frente a él para que nuestros rostros estén a la misma altura y siento el agradable calor que emana de su cuerpo.

— ¿Puedes ayudarnos? —le pregunto.

Flareon asiente y se acerca a la puerta junto con Diamond.

Diamond junta los dos diamantes de su cola para lanzar el rayo azul contra la figura. Flareon abre el hocico y deja salir una pequeña llamarada que golpea su propia marca en la puerta. Sus ataques son lanzados al mismo tiempo y son suficientes para conseguir que la puerta se abra con un traqueteo.

Estamos ya aquí, dentro del Templo de Lucario.


	15. Capítulo XIII

No puedo ver nada. Estamos en una habitación oscura y la pesada puerta se cierra cuando los cuatro, Flareon y Diamond estamos dentro. Ahora nuestra única iluminación son las llamas que rodean el cuerpo de Flareon, pero no sirven de mucho ya que es un Pokemon muy pequeño.

—Tiene que haber algún interruptor —dice James y lo escucho alejarse.

Me imagino que está tocando las paredes para buscar cómo iluminar la habitación. Me pregunto qué hay aquí dentro que Lucario no quiere que veamos. ¿Una trampa, quizá?

— ¡Lo encontré! —Dice James y su voz resuena con un eco—. ¡Es una palanca!

— ¡No toques nada, Harrison! —grita Sheryl y casi me deja sorda.

James tira de la palanca y las luces de la habitación se encienden. Estamos en un sitio circular y al centro de la habitación hay un… ¿Es un ascensor? Un ascensor transparente que sube al que debe ser el siguiente piso. Pero para impedir que alguien se acerque al ascensor, hay un camino lleno de púas metálicas que salen del suelo. Hay otras más en el techo y todo el suelo está cubierto por dos centímetros de agua.

—Vamos a morir —dice Sheryl en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo podemos llegar al ascensor? —pregunto.

Pero al fijarme bien en el ascensor me doy cuenta de que no es tal cosa. El tubo de cristal que sigue a la siguiente planta no es más que eso, un tubo de cristal. Y la puerta está cerrada a cal y canto, con cadenas y un candado de cobre.

James saca una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanza contra las púas del suelo. La moneda cae entre dos de ellas y nada ocurre.

—Bien, no pasará nada si pasamos entre ellas —dice James—. Sólo tengan cuidado de no tocarlas.

Asentimos. Flareon vuelve a su Pokebola a Diamond sube a mi cabeza. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¡Me será imposible avanzar con él equilibrándose sobre mí!

—Tú primero, Perla —dice James—. Eres la más delgada y pequeña, debes ir primero.

Sólo soy diez centímetros más baja que tú, idiota.

Como sea, asiento y empiezo a avanzar entre las púas. No tienen ningún orden específico así que tengo que dar pasos largos y luego más cortos para esquivarlas. El agua del suelo no ayuda, siento que pronto resbalaré y moriré con una de esas púas clavada en mi cuello.

James viene detrás de mí, luego sigue Sheryl y Onyx cierra la marcha. La puerta queda demasiado lejana y por alguna razón siento un miedo infernal al pensar en lo que ocurriría si acaso llego a chocar con alguna de las púas.

Y los nervios me traicionan pues resbalo con el agua y James me toma por un brazo para evitar que caiga. Sin embargo, mi talón derecho golpea la base de una de las púas. Nos detenemos en seco cuando escuchamos ese sonido metálico sobre nuestras cabezas. Levantamos la mirada y vemos que las púas del techo están comenzando a descender sobre nosotros.

 _¡Cantidad de trampas he encontrado! Todas relacionadas con dardos venenosos, incluso vi un par de trampas de osos ocultas cerca de frutas colocadas a propósito. Sin duda la Elite pretendía que Perla intentara tomarlas y perdiera el pie. ¿Qué pasa con esos Entrenadores sádicos?_

 _—_ _Cuidado, Ninetales —le advierto a mi Pokemon cuando lo veo avanzar sin mi permiso._

 _Hay que andar cuidando cada paso que damos si no queremos perder un pie._

 _O algo más._

 _Estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza luego de desactivar otra de las trampas. Es una mina que estalla y dispara una ráfaga de dardos envenenados. Me enjugo el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo derecho y aprovecho la pausa para recoger mi cabello en una coleta. Estoy exhausta._

 _—_ _Parece que estás ocupada, Skyler._

 _Mierda._

 _Me giro lentamente para encarar a Max Roosevelt. ¿Sólo Max? ¿Dónde está Jackie?_

 _—_ _¿Renunciarás a la Elite? —Me recrimina Max—. ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por…?_

 _Pero no me detengo a charlar con él. Le lanzo los dardos envenenados que aún sujeto con la mano derecha y éstos se clavan en el pecho de Max. Él cae al suelo, convulsionándose, y yo subo de un salto al lomo de Ninetales para alejarme._

James me toma de la mano para hacerme correr a su ritmo. Onyx hace lo mismo con Sheryl. Pero con cada paso que damos, seguimos chocando contra las púas. El agua nos hace resbalar y pronto estamos gritando. Las púas del techo bajan con más y más rapidez.

— ¡Yo te elijo, Graveler!

El Pokemon de James sale de su Pokebola para ayudarnos a ganar tiempo. Sujeta las púas del techo para impedir que sigan bajando y nosotros aprovechamos para llegar hasta la puerta. Ni bien colocamos nuestras manos sobre ella, las cadenas se rompen y podemos entrar. James llama de vuelta a Graveler y las púas terminan de caer, provocando un estruendo. Entramos entonces en el tubo de cristal y la plataforma sobre la que estamos parados comienza a subir.


	16. Capítulo XIV

La plataforma sube lentamente. Sheryl está abrazándose a sí misma y yo estoy acorralada por los brazos de James. Onyx respira agitadamente y Diamond se desparrama en el suelo jadeando.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta James.

¿De dónde ha salido tanto interés por mí?

—Estoy bien —le digo.

— ¡Voy a matar a Lucario cuando me tope con él! —exclama Diamond enfurecido.

También yo quiero hacerlo.

Antes de que podamos decir otra cosa, la plataforma se detiene.

Hemos llegado a la siguiente habitación y nuevamente todo está oscuro. El agua comienza a entrar por debajo de la puerta pero ésta no tiene intenciones de abrirse.

—Vamos a ahogarnos…

Para entrenar Pokemon de Tipo Agua, Sheryl tiene un serio problema con éstas pruebas. ¿Cómo es posible que le aterre tanto un poco de…? ¡El agua ya llega hasta mis rodillas! ¡Vamos a ahogarnos!

 _No hay rastros de Perla Cobby y sus amigos._

 _No puedo montar en ninguno de mis Pokemon para buscarlos más velozmente pues no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde puedan haber sido colocadas las trampas de la Elite. ¿Por qué tengo que encargarme yo de evitar que Perla y sus amigos consigan llegar donde Lucario? ¿No es estúpido querer evitar que los seleccionados lleguen a atrapar a los Dioses Legendarios que el Jefe tanto quiere?_

 _Tropiezo cuando mi pie derecho se enreda con un trozo de cuerda. Me levanto y veo que es una de las trampas de la Elite que ha sido… ¿Desactivada? ¿Cobby la habrá desactivado? Quito el trozo de cuerda y me levanto enfurecida. ¿Qué pasa con esa chiquilla? ¿Acaso es inmortal?_

 _Me detengo en seco cuando escucho los gemidos lastimeros a mis espaldas._

 _Esa voz…_

 _—_ _¡Max!_

 _Me giro y voy corriendo hasta donde él yace. Se convulsiona y cerca de él hay un montón de dardos venenosos ensangrentados. ¿Quién le hizo eso a mi hermano? Me arrodillo junto a él y busco en mis bolsillos una de las jeringas con el antídoto. Le tomo con fuerza la mano para clavar la aguja en su antebrazo. Presiono el émbolo y las convulsiones comienzan a detenerse cuando el antídoto comienza a hacer efecto._

 _¡Que le den a Jay Jason! Necesito cuidar a Max._

¡El agua ya llega hasta mi cintura!

James y Onyx golpean el tubo de cristal con sus puños, lo atacan a punta de patadas pero no conseguimos liberarnos. Sheryl está de puntillas para intentar mantenerse un poco más arriba del nivel del agua. Diamond subió a mi cabeza para resguardarse igualmente. El agua sigue subiendo más y más, ya está al nivel de mi barbilla.

¡No quiero morir!

Así que me lanzo contra el cristal para intentar romperlo.

Al verme intentando salvar nuestros pellejos, Sheryl también comienza a patearlo. Con la fuerza de los cuatro juntos logramos hacer un par de cuarteaduras en la parte inferior del cristal. El agua ya me cubre hasta la nariz y sé que pronto me quedaré sin aire.

Y entonces, Diamond se agazapa aún estando en mi cabeza y junta sus dos colas para lanzar su técnica especial. Siento la corriente eléctrica apoderarse de mi cuerpo y es mil veces peor que estar ahogándome. Sin embargo, hay una explosión y el cristal vuela en mil pedazos, varios trozos vuelan hacia nosotros y cortan nuestras pieles. El agua se torna de color rojo cuando estamos fuera, boqueando e intentando recuperar el oxígeno.

¿Estamos vivos?

¿Diamond no nos ha electrocutado?

Me incorporo y siento sangrar mi pómulo derecho. Sheryl está intentando sacar un trozo de cristal resquebrajado que se ha clavado en su brazo derecho. Onyx y James están ambos boqueando de rodillas.

—Déjame ayudarte —le digo a Sheryl y tomo su brazo para ayudarle a sacar el cristal.

Ella grita cuando consigo hacerlo y mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, me dedica media sonrisa. Se la devuelvo y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. Arranco un trozo de tela de mi camiseta para hacer un torniquete y lo ato alrededor de la herida de Sheryl.

—Ahí está la siguiente puerta —señala Diamond corriendo hacia otro túnel—. ¡Dense prisa antes de que también comencemos a ahogarnos aquí!

Intercambiamos una mirada y echamos a correr hacia ese sitio.


	17. Capítulo XV

Llegamos a la tercera planta.

Dos de cuatro y seguimos vivos, no está nada mal.

La siguiente planta está demasiado oscura y la única iluminación la proporcionan algunos resplandores que se ven debajo del agua que hay en el suelo.

Nosotros estamos sobre una plataforma demasiado alta y el siguiente conducto de cristal que nos llevará a la cuarta y última planta está al otro lado de la habitación. Nos separa de él una enorme… ¿Piscina? Sí, sólo puedo compararla con una piscina. Una piscina llena de agua que al parecer está electrificada. Para pasar encima de ella, tenemos que cruzar un camino de plataformas circulares separadas por casi veinte centímetros entre ellas.

Vamos a morir.

—Andando —dice Sheryl.

Pasa junto a mí y pone una mano sobre mi hombro para luego seguir avanzando hacia adelante.

Casi pareciera que… ¿Sheryl está tratando de decirme que estaré bien o algo así?

— ¡Vamos! —insiste y da un salto para subir a la primera plataforma circular.

 _Tuve que hacer un pequeño cambio en mi medio de transporte y cambié a Ninetales por Lugia para volar de nuevo. Estoy sobrevolando la torre, el Templo de Lucario, buscando el helicóptero que, supuestamente, se llevará a Perla y sus amigos cuando hayan capturado a Lucario. No veo aún dicha máquina pero sí que hay un grupo de cuerdas listas para atrapar a quien ponga un pie en ellas. Si no me equivoco, lo que pretenden hacer es atraparlos para mantenerlos atados hasta que llegue alguien por ellos. Así que salto del lomo de Lugia para caer sobre la plataforma._

 _—_ _Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías, Skyler._

 _Me doy la vuelta y Jay Jason está frente a mí._

 _¿En qué momento apareció?_

 _—_ _No te muevas —dice ella y la veo sacar un arma de fuego de debajo de su gabardina._

 _¿Desde cuándo peleamos de ésta manera?_

 _Echo a correr para saltar por el borde de la plataforma y caigo sobre el lomo de Lugia, Jay dispara y siento la bala pasar a pocos milímetros de mi mejilla._

 _—_ _¡Vámonos, Lugia! —le digo a mi Pokemon y nos alejamos a toda velocidad del templo._

Es difícil saltar de plataforma en plataforma. Están todas demasiado separadas una de otra así que nos tambaleamos un poco luego de cada salto. Sheryl es la más ágil de todos nosotros, no tiene problema alguno. Onyx va protegiendo a Sheryl y casi le pisa los talones, James y Diamond van cuidando de mí.

Tal parece que no tendremos problema alguno.

— ¡Casi llegamos! —dice Sheryl cuando hay sólo tres plataformas frente a ella.

Pero entonces yo doy un salto y caigo en el borde de la siguiente plataforma, me tambaleo y siento mi cuerpo caer hacia atrás.

— ¡Perla!

Siento las manos de James sobre mi espalda cuando él se lanza para devolverme al centro de mi plataforma. Los dos caemos de bruces sobre ella y nuestro peso combinado la impulsa para lanzarse al frente con fuerza. En un _efecto dominó_ , las plataformas se estrellan una contra la otra. Sheryl cae de bruces al otro lado, cerca del túnel. Onyx cae encima de ella y nosotros nos quedamos estáticos en nuestro sitio.

— ¡Cuidado!

Nos giramos cuando escuchamos la voz de Sheryl y vemos que las plataformas detrás de nosotros comienzan a caer al agua. James me toma de la mano para hacerme levantarme y echamos a correr hacia donde Sheryl y Onyx nos esperan, las plataformas van cayendo una a una a nuestras espaldas. Diamond nos pisa los talones y me agacho un segundo para tomarlo en brazos.

Damos un salto para caer encima de Onyx cuando la última plataforma cae y escuchamos la descarga eléctrica que quema todas las plataformas que cayeron al agua.


	18. Capítulo XVI

— ¡Estoy harta! —Exclama Sheryl poniéndose de pie—. ¡No quiero continuar con esto!

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —le respondo levantándome igualmente—. ¡Mi madre depende de nosotros, no podemos abandonarla!

— ¡Claro que puedo! —dice ella—. ¡En cuando hayamos vencido a Lucario, volveré a casa y tú podrás arreglártelas para continuar sola!

— ¡No puedo hacerlo sola! —le digo, aunque sé que podría—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

— ¡Lo único que necesitas es que alguien vigile tu trasero cada vez que quieres tener un momento de heroísmo!

— ¡Nadie te pidió que me salvaras de Flareon!

— ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, habrías muerto ahí!

— ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta como para abandonarlo todo! ¡Skyler también podría estar en riesgo!

— ¡Me importa un comino si le ponen una soga en el cuello!

— ¡Skyler no merece tener una hermana tan egoísta como tú!

— ¡Y tu madre estaría mejor si dejaras que Lucario te asesinara de una vez!

Me lanzo sobre ella y la ataco con un fuerte puñetazo. Ella responde tomándome de los cabellos para tirar de ellos y yo hago lo mismo, Sheryl tira con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Basta, chicas!

— ¡No estamos aquí para matarnos entre nosotros!

James me toma por los hombros y Onyx hace lo mismo con ella para separarnos. Mi puñetazo ha hecho sangrar su nariz.

— ¿Podemos continuar? —dice James con firmeza, no suelta mis hombros y sé que teme que corra con Sheryl para lanzarla a esa agua electrificada—. Cuando hayamos terminado aquí, decidiremos quién se irá y quién continuará.

—Por mí, ella puede irse —le digo con desdén—. ¡Es una egoísta!

— ¡Y tú eres una inútil! —exclama ella.

— ¡Yo pude tomar la Pokebola de Diamond! —James tiene que aferrarme con más fuerza—. ¡Lo único que has hecho tú es quejarte! ¡Estás celosa de que Skyler es parte de la Elite y tú jamás lograrás ser como ella!

— ¡Cállate, Cobby!

De un empujón se libra de Onyx y siento cómo su puño se impacta contra mi rostro. Me derriba y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí para volver a golpearme.

En sus ojos hay una capa de lágrimas.

— ¡He pasado toda mi vida intentando ser mejor que ella! —Dice intentando ahogar un sollozo—. ¡He pasado cada minuto de mi vida intentando superarla! ¡Tú no vas a decirme que ella es mejor que yo! ¡No te lo permitiré!

— ¡Deja de golpearme! —sólo soy capaz de decir eso, ni siquiera Diamond se atreve a acercarse y nos mira aterrado—. ¡Sólo he dicho la verdad!

— ¡Al menos tu madre te está buscando! —Sigue diciendo Sheryl—. ¡Mi madre…! Mi madre… —su voz se apaga y los golpes se detienen—. Mi madre habría preferido buscar antes a Skyler.

Se separa de mí y me da la espalda, nos da la espalda a todos, se abraza a sí misma y la escuchamos sollozar.

—Mis padres siempre se sintieron orgullosos de Skyler, fue la mejor noche de sus vidas cuando ella llegó a decirnos que ya era parte de la Elite. Y aunque yo decidí quedarme en nuestro gimnasio, sólo escuchaba sus quejas. Me decían que tenía que ser como Skyler, que tenía que seguir sus pasos. Todo lo que escuchaba era _Skyler esto_ , _Skyler aquello_. Skyler, Skyler, Skyler… ¡Ella siempre fue la más especial!

Está sollozando sin control.

—Si estoy aquí, si estoy arriesgándome para salvar tu trasero, Cobby… Es para superarla, para ser mejor que ella. Para poder llegar a casa con una entrada triunfal y demostrarles a mis padres que hay cosas que Skyler no puede hacer.

Me mira, sus ojos azules están rojos e hinchados.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que quisiera que mi madre hubiera ido a buscarme a Phoenix.

Su historia me conmueve.

—La razón por la que te pedí que lucharas conmigo en Phoenix cuando vi a Skyler ahí, fue para demostrarle que yo poseía mejores habilidades que ella —sigue diciendo—. Pero ahora que estamos aquí y que corremos el riesgo de morir, sólo quiero…

—Sheryl —le digo y me tambaleo al ponerme de pie, ella guarda silencio y las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas—. Yo creo que tú eres una mucho mejor Entrenadora que tu hermana.

Ella esboza la sonrisa más sincera que he visto jamás.

Parece que finalmente he encontrado a la verdadera Sheryl Crown, no a esa bravucona hostil que conocí en Phoenix. Jamás en su vida debe haber escuchado las palabras que yo le dije. Solloza de nuevo y corre hacia mí para envolverme en un fuerte abrazo. Onyx y James se unen a nosotras, incluso Diamond pasa entre nuestros pies para enroscarse alrededor de los tobillos de Sheryl.

Una unión así, una unión como la nuestra, es inquebrantable.

—Saldremos vivos de esto —nos asegura James—. Sólo debemos trabajar en equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —decimos nosotros al unísono.

Nos separamos e intercambiamos una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡Pues continuemos! —dice James dando una palmada.

Comenzamos a avanzar hacia el tubo de cristal que nos conducirá a la siguiente planta de la torre y Sheryl me detiene sujetándome por la mano. Las lágrimas no han desaparecido de sus ojos.

—Gracias, Cobby —me dice—. Jamás he conocido a alguien tan noble y estúpida como tú.

¿Noble y estúpida son dos cualidades que pueden mezclarse?

—Soy tu amiga —le digo y le doy un apretón a su mano.

—Me agrada eso —me responde y compartimos una risa.

Subimos a la siguiente planta y cuando se abren las puertas estamos ya en una planta alumbrada por los enormes ventanales. Estamos finalmente en la esfera pero, ¿no era acaso que teníamos que subir cuatro niveles antes de enfrentar a…? ¿Qué demonios es esa creatura que dormita sobre ese cojín de color azul?

Es horrible.

Su piel es escamosa y parece alguna mutación extraña.

Tiene la cabeza de un Tentacruel, dos enormes tentáculos que terminan en esferas azules, su boca es similar al pico de un Psyduck y tiene una cola similar a la de un Seel. En cuanto a su tamaño, es similar al de un Persian.

—Lucario —musita Diamond.

Eso debe ser.

El último desafío es vencer a Lucario.


	19. Capítulo XVII

Nos detenemos en hilera frente a Lucario, por los ventanales puede verse la luz rojiza del atardecer. Si Lucario es un Pokemon nocturno, no tenemos mucho tiempo para atraparlo antes de que despierte.

—Tengan cuidado —susurra Diamond—. Lucario tiene el sueño muy ligero.

Semejante atrocidad me provoca escalofríos. Parece que alguien hubiera tomado partes de distintos Pokemon para crear un híbrido espantoso como él.

— ¿Estás lista? —le pregunto a Sheryl en voz baja.

Ella asiente y saca una Pokebola de su bolsillo.

Julie nos ha dicho que Lucario es un Pokemon de Tipo Agua muy especial, pues sólo su mismo tipo puede vencerlo. Sheryl es nuestra única esperanza.

—No funcionará hablar con él —me dice Diamond—. No intentes dialogar, sólo concéntrense en atraparlo.

— ¿Lucario es peligroso? —susurra Onyx.

—Es muy temperamental —responde Diamond.

—En ese caso, terminemos ya con esto —dice Sheryl y lanza su Pokebola—. ¡Yo te elijo, Blastoise!

Pero al mismo tiempo, cuando Blastoise se materializa ante nosotros, el sol se pone a nuestras espaldas y Lucario abre sus enormes ojos amarillos. Nos detenemos en seco, nos quedamos paralizados, incluso Blastoise no puede moverse. Lucario se levanta de su cojín, adormilado, y suelta un sonido semejante a un gruñido.

Sigo pensando que es una especie de experimento genético fallido.

Nos mira uno a uno haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Diamond.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —nos pregunta con su voz grave.

Doy un paso al frente para demostrarle quién manda.

—Soy Perla Cobby —le digo—. Ellos son mis amigos.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Recuerdo la expresión de confusión de Flareon que incluso me hizo pensar que realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo, sin embargo Lucario es…

Sin duda, él tiene algo que ver con lo que el líder de la Elite dijo en un principio.

—Hemos venido a atraparte —le digo—. Quédate quieto si no quieres salir herido.

Diamond se agazapa para atacar cuando Lucario se levanta en los aires casi medio metro para parecer superior a nosotros.

— ¿Atraparme? —reclama él furioso—. Nadie va a atraparme.

Y se desata el caos.

Al parecer tiene más tentáculos ocultos en alguna parte pues usa uno para cada uno de nosotros. James es embestido y se estrella contra una pared, derribando escombros. Onyx sufre el mismo ataque pero él se estrella contra el techo y cae sin energías al suelo con una sangrante herida en la cabeza. Sheryl ha ido a estrellarse contra uno de los ventanales y el cristal se ha cuarteado. Blastoise fue lanzado contra la pared contraria a donde se estrelló James y yo, yo sigo en mi lugar.

Lucario me mira fijamente.

—En ese caso, vénceme —me dice—. Vénceme o muere aquí.

Y me apunta con uno de sus tentáculos que se ilumina con un resplandor de luz azul.

No estoy dispuesta a morir aquí.

— ¡Yo te elijo, Growlithe!

Pero ni bien Growlithe está fuera, Lucario ataca con una fuerte ráfaga de agua que lo deja fuera de combate. Me preparo para lanzar otra Pokebola pero los ojos de Lucario se iluminan y veo mis Pokebolas salir de mis bolsillos y quedar suspendidas frente a mí, dentro de una esfera de agua.

— ¡Ese es un truco sucio, Lucario! —le reclamo ofendida.

Él solamente ríe a carcajadas. Uno de sus tentáculos me aferra con fuerza por la cintura y me levanta en los aires. Es viscoso, aprieta con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Perla!

Diamond lanza uno de sus rayos azules contra Lucario pero él contraataca con otra ráfaga de agua que deja a Diamond fuera de combate.

Lucario es demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Así que ibas a atraparme? —se burla.

Y me lanza con el tentáculo hacia el techo de la cámara en la que estamos y sin dejarme caer, me lanza contra cada una de las paredes.

Duele, mi nuca comienza a sangrar.

—Perla… —musita Sheryl.

Pero mi visión se nubla luego de tantos golpes. Sólo puedo sentir cómo Lucario me encierra en una esfera de agua donde no puedo respirar.

No… No de nuevo… ¿Por qué todo debe terminar así?

Quisiera tener una última oportunidad, quisiera poder atacar una vez más.

Nunca había estado bajo el agua durante tanto tiempo, siento cómo empieza a entrar en mis pulmones y me quema por dentro. No puede ser agua normal. ¿Qué necesidad tienen los Dioses Legendarios de provocar tanto daño? Intento nadar para salir a la superficie, para salir de la esfera llena de agua donde me encuentro, pero cada movimiento que hago con el braceo me hace sentir que me hundo más y más. Intento gritar pero al abrir la boca, entra el agua salada que me quema la garganta.

Y escucho su voz que suena demasiado lejana.

— ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi mejor amiga!

Mi visión se nubla y todo se torna oscuro.


	20. Capítulo XVIII

_Me cuesta mantenerme en pie y tan sólo intentar incorporarme me provoca un intenso mareo. Con todo, me levanto tambaleándome y llevo una mano hacia mi nuca para limpiar un poco la sangre que corre gracias a la pequeña herida que Lucario me provocó con su golpe. Veo la sangre y lo fulmino con la mirada, lo miro con todo el odio del que soy capaz._

 _—_ _¡No volveré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi mejor amiga!_

 _Jamás en mi vida creí que llegaría el día en el que llamaría a alguien de esa manera._

 _—_ _¡Yo te elijo, Golduck!_

 _Golduck se lanza contra la esfera de agua para destruirla y Perla cae al suelo, tose e intenta recuperar el aliento. Me coloco de rodillas junto a ella y me aseguro de que recupere el aliento. Me mira por un breve instante y cae en la inconsciencia._

 _—_ _Cuídala, Golduck —le digo a mi Pokemon y él asiente._

 _Me levanto para encarar a Lucario y saco otra Pokebola de mi bolsillo._

 _—_ _Yo te venceré, Lucario._

 _—_ _Sher…_

 _Ignoro la voz de Harrison y lo veo intentar levantarse para pelear, no quiero que nadie más interfiera así que sigo avanzando y lanzo la Pokebola._

 _—_ _¡Yo te elijo, Vaporeon!_

 _Blastoise se acerca a nosotros cuando Vaporeon se prepara para atacar._

 _Lucario hace otro tanto, está listo para lanzar su ataque._

 _—_ _Sus tentáculos…_

 _Es Diamond quien susurra eso. Hace un tremendo esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie y en su rostro se esboza una mueca de dolor cada vez que mueve su pata trasera izquierda._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Inmoviliza sus tentáculos —dice Diamond—. Congélalos y no podrá defenderse._

 _—_ _Entiendo._

 _—_ _Yo lo paralizaré cuando lo hayas dejado indefenso. Entonces, que Blastoise ataque._

 _—_ _Hecho._

 _Tomo la siguiente Pokebola y damos comienzo a nuestro plan. Lucario nos ataca con una ráfaga de agua que consigo bloquear gracias al ataque de mi siguiente Pokemon._

 _—_ _¡Yo te elijo, Dewgong!_

 _Dewgong sale de la Pokebola y ni bien se encuentra fuera, lanza una ráfaga de aire gélido que congela el agua de Lucario y la endurece lo suficiente para que Diamond lance un resplandor uniendo sus dos colas. Su ataque rompe el hielo que creo Dewgong y los pequeños fragmentos puntiagudos van volando a toda velocidad hacia Lucario. Él los bloquea con uno de sus tentáculos, mismo que lanza hacia mí para lanzarme con fuerza contra un muro. Mi visión se nubla de nuevo con el impacto y me quedo sin aliento. Caigo al suelo y escupo un poco de sangre._

 _—_ _¡Sheryl!_

 _Diamond corre hacia mí y empuja mi mejilla con su morro para ayudarme a recuperar el sentido._

 _—_ _La pelea tiene que terminar ya —me susurra—. Lucario aprenderá todos nuestros movimientos y será imposible vencerlo._

 _—_ _Yo me encargo —le respondo y me levanto tambaleándome._

 _Lanzo la última Pokebola que me queda con la esperanza de que el poder combinado de todo mi equipo, y Diamond, sea suficiente para terminar con esto._

 _—_ _¡Yo te elijo, Omastar!_

 _Lo primero que hace Omastar al estar fuera es lanzarse contra los tentáculos de Lucario y morder con fuerza, hasta que Lucario suelta un desgarrador y cavernoso grito._

 _—_ _¡Dewgong, congélalo!_

 _Dewgong nos protege del siguiente ataque de Lucario congelando nuevamente la ráfaga de agua. Acto seguido, atraviesa la dura barrera de un salto y lanza su ráfaga de aire gélido contra los tentáculos de Lucario. Se congelan poco a poco, poco a poco hasta que toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo se queda totalmente congelada._

 _—_ _¡Ahora, Diamond! —le digo._

 _Él y Vaporeon se unen en un ataque conjunto, un torbellino de agua combinado con la electricidad de Diamond. Al ser impactado por el ataque, Lucario se queda totalmente quieto, mojado hasta los huesos y rodeado por electricidad estática._

 _—_ _¡Ahora, Blastoise!_

 _Mi Pokemon más fuerte y en el que más confío. Blastoise ataca tan sólo con una potente ráfaga de agua que consigue destruir todas las ataduras que mantienen quieto a Lucario. Se forma una explosión y todos terminamos empapados y cegados por una gigantesca pared de agua que se levanta frente a nosotros. Al disiparse, tan sólo queda una simple e insignificante Pokebola suspendida a medio metro del suelo._

 _Esbozo una sonrisa triunfal y corro hasta ella. Es de color azul, parece como si alguien hubiera atrapado una ola dentro de ella._

 _—_ _Lo lograste…_

 _Me giro cuando estucho su voz._

 _Recargándose en la cabeza de Golduck para no caer, está Perla._

 _—_ _Perla…_

 _Voy a toda velocidad hacia ella luego de tomar la Pokebola azul en mis manos. Me detengo cuando estamos frente a frente y ella sólo me dedica una cálida sonrisa._

 _—_ _Atrapaste a Lucario…_

 _—_ _No lo habría logrado sin ti —le digo._

 _Nos estrechamos las manos con fuerza y es ahora que entiendo lo que ella dijo antes de entrar aquí._

 _Skyler y yo no tenemos comparación pues hay algo que esa estúpida nunca podrá tener: una amiga tan valiosa como Perla Cobby._


	21. Capítulo XIX

La habitación entera tiene agua por todas partes, hay unos pocos trozos gigantescos de hielo y pareciera que ha sido una gran pelea. Y yo, de nuevo, ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie. Si mis pulmones quedaron terriblemente dañados durante la pelea con Flareon, seguramente esta vez han quedado muchísimo peor. Ni siquiera puedo inhalar profundamente pues aún me dan ataques de tos en los que termino escupiendo agua. Sheryl me ha llevado hasta una de las paredes para que pueda descansar recargando mi espalda mientras ella se encarga de James y Onyx.

Pronto, muy pronto, sé que terminaré muerta.

Al menos hemos ya atrapado a Lucario, es un punto a favor de esta aventura.

—Perla… —musita Diamond y se levanta sobre sus patas traseras para tocar mis rodillas con sus patas delanteras—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —le sonrío y vuelvo a toser.

Da un salto para posarse sobre mi cabeza y yo termino por desplomarme en el suelo.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa —escucho decir a Sheryl, James se está sujetando de su hombro para conseguir mantener el equilibrio—. La Elite no tardará en venir por nosotros.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Me pregunta Sheryl, Onyx y James ya están en pie—. Skyler nos ha dicho que no debemos ir con la Elite.

Lo recuerdo.

— ¡Perla!

James me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo y Onyx se une dándome una palmada en la espalda, eso sólo sirve para hacerme toser de nuevo y el Golduck de Sheryl me sujeta por la cintura cuando me tambaleo.

¿No podríamos sólo capturar a los amigos de Diamond sin necesidad de que intenten matarme?

—De prisa —insiste Sheryl con impaciencia y devuelve a todos sus Pokemon de vuelta a las Pokebolas para avanzar hacia la entrada de la cámara—. Muevan sus traseros, debemos irnos ya.

James me rodea los hombros con un brazo para ayudarme a avanzar y Diamond no baja en ningún momento de mi cabeza. Onyx va detrás de nosotros y Sheryl enjuga un poco de sudor de su frente con el brazo derecho.

No podemos avanzar mucho pues escuchamos el sonido que producen las hélices de un helicóptero. Nos detenemos en seco y James me aferra con más fuerza. El helicóptero, de color negro y con la insignia de la Elite en el lado derecho, puede verse a través de los ventanales. La portezuela se abre y cinco sujetos vestidos con las gabardinas negras bajan de un salto para colocarse frente a los cristales. Sacan sus armas de fuego de entre los pliegues de sus ropas y comienzan a disparar contra el cristal. Nos cubrimos los rostros en un vano intento de protegernos de las balas que rompen el cristal. Los trozos se desprenden con una fuerte explosión y puedo sentir que unos pocos cristales diminutos cortaron superficialmente la piel de mi brazo derecho. Nos descubrimos y vemos a Julie, o a Jay, emerger del helicóptero con un megáfono en la mano.

— ¡Vengan con nosotros! —nos dice—. ¡Es una orden del Jefe!

—Ni pensarlo —responde Sheryl entre dientes y echa a correr gritando a todo pulmón—: ¡Síganme!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le seguimos el paso y saltamos dentro del tubo de cristal cuya plataforma comienza a bajar para llevarnos a la cámara inferior. Vuelven a escucharse las detonaciones y un par de balas pasan a pocos milímetros de mis orejas.

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Por qué nos están atacando?

Los perdemos de vista cuando la plataforma baja hasta la siguiente cámara pero mucho antes de que podamos pisar el suelo, se escucha una serie de detonaciones que provocan que el cristal alrededor de nosotros estalle y caemos con violencia en el suelo. Onyx grita cuando un cristal se clava profundamente en su espinilla derecha. James lo ayuda a levantarse y seguimos corriendo, sólo para detenernos en seco cuando nos topamos con que la piscina de agua electrificada sigue en su sitio.

Retrocedo un poco pero Sheryl lanza una Pokebola diciendo en voz en cuello:

— ¡Yo te elijo, Dewgong!

Notándose un poco cansado por su batalla contra Lucario, Dewgong lanza una ráfaga de aire gélido sobre la piscina, su ráfaga se convierte en un puente de hielo al que Sheryl sube de un salto, llamando de vuelta a su Pokemon. Ella ni siquiera corre, tan solo coloca los pies como si estuviese surfeando y eso la impulsa a llegar hasta la otra orilla.

La seguimos sin pensarlo, Diamond lanza un par de sus destellos en contra de los sujetos que nos persiguen casi pisándonos los talones.

— ¡Diamond, destruye ese puente! —exclama Sheryl cuando todos hemos llegado a la orilla.

Diamond asiente y lanza un destello mil veces más potente que destruye el puente creado por Dewgong. Los sujetos que ya estaban sobre él, caen al agua electrificada y los escuchamos gritar por un instante antes de que sus gritos se transformen en el sonido de sus cuerpos siendo electrocutados.

Bajamos a la siguiente cámara y tenemos que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no resbalar pues el sitio entero sigue lleno de agua. Resbalo y Sheryl me toma por los hombros para hacerme levantarme de nuevo. Sólo entonces nos damos cuenta de los sonidos que se escuchan arriba, abajo y alrededor de nosotros.

Explosiones.

Están intentando derribar el Templo de Lucario.


	22. Capítulo XX

Una nube de polvo cae sobre nosotros y tenemos que apretar el paso.

Bajamos hasta la primera planta donde nos habíamos topado con las púas. Han desaparecido ya, pero no podemos salir pues las puertas del tubo de cristal no quieren abrirse.

Pareciera que todo ha tardado demasiado cuando, en realidad, hace casi un minuto fue que comenzó todo.

—Cubran sus ojos —dice Diamond.

Obedecemos y tan sólo escuchamos el sonido que produce su ataque. Los cristales vuelven a volar y finalmente nos encontramos libres. Diamond sujeta mis pantalones entre sus dientes para tirar de mí para que apriete aún más el paso. Las explosiones que ocurren afuera están consiguiendo hacer que la puerta del templo se sacuda.

Estamos muertos.

—Tendremos que luchar para salir de aquí —dice James.

— ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —le pregunto aterrada.

¿Van a matarnos?

¿Hemos hecho algo mal?

—Sea lo que sea, tenemos que salir de aquí —dice Onyx.

—Déjenmelo a mí —dice Diamond con valentía.

Echa a correr hacia adelante y se prepara para lanzar un ataque totalmente diferente. Sus colas danzan antes de que los diamantes se toquen. El resplandor azul sale disparado de ellos y se une con otros tres resplandores que salen de sus ojos y de su boca. La explosión es tal que las paredes vuelan a nuestro alrededor y tenemos que echar a correr para evitar que el templo entero se caiga sobre nuestros hombros.

Diamond nos sigue sin dejar de lanzar su técnica especial, los sujetos de gabardina negra que son alcanzados por la onda destructiva caen de espaldas, inconscientes o peor, con su cuerpo entero emanando humo.

Todo pareciera ocurrir en cámara lenta.

El helicóptero sigue sobre nosotros y no dejan de dispararnos, Sheryl recurre de nuevo a la ayuda de Dewgong para protegernos. Dewgong usa sus ráfagas de aire gélido para congelar las balas que vienen desde el cielo. Onyx tiene el apoyo de un Electrode, James llama a un Hitmonchan. Y yo…

¡Maldición!

¡Justo ahora recuerdo que dejé mis Pokebolas en…!

— ¡Cobby, toma esto!

Sheryl me lanza mis Pokebolas y yo las atrapo dando un salto. ¿De dónde demonios las sacó?

Como sea, llamo a Growlithe para luchar cuando escuchamos un aleteo sobre nuestras cabezas. Levanto la mirada y veo a un Lugia acercándose a nosotros.

— ¡Vengan conmigo!

¡Es Skyler!

Lugia baja lo suficiente como para que Skyler pueda estirar una mano y yo doy un salto para tomarla. Sheryl hace lo mismo pero la batalla abajo no se detiene.

— ¡Fox! ¡Harrison! ¡De prisa! —urge Skyler.

Estoy demasiado confundida, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

James estira una mano y Skyler lo ayuda a subir. Las detonaciones se reanudan y vemos a Onyx caer cuando uno de esos sujetos lo golpea en la cabeza con el mango de su arma.

— ¡Onyx! —gritamos con fuerza.

Lugia levanta el vuelo y Diamond da un salto para alcanzarnos, así como llamamos de vuelta a todos nuestros Pokemon.

A pesar de nuestros gritos, seguimos alejándonos en los aires y sólo vemos a Jay bajar del helicóptero para tomar a Onyx por los hombros.

— ¡Onyx, no!

Pero pronto dejamos de ver lo que ocurre debajo y lo que antes era sólo un fragmento de un bosque se transforma en una vista entera de la isla. Seguimos subiendo en los aires, y yo suelto un par de lágrimas cuando me doy cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Si iban a matarnos y Onyx se ha quedado ahí…

—Estará bien —nos asegura Skyler con voz trémula.

Pero no puedo creerlo.

Estoy tan confundida…

Así que sólo dirijo una última mirada hacia abajo, sintiendo la forma en la que Sheryl se aferra a mis hombros para no caer, y suelto un par de lágrimas cuando exclamo con voz tan fuerte que me desgarra la garganta:

— ¡Onyx!

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. Pokemon III: La Isla de Mewtwo

Pokemon

La Isla de Mewtwo

 _Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy en una habitación completamente vacía, blanca, mi olfato se impregna con el olor a cloro y desinfectantes de hospital. Lo único que hay es una camilla donde estoy recostado y una vía intravenosa conectada a mi brazo izquierdo. No hay ventanas y tampoco parece haber puertas. Mi cabeza duele, es una maldita jaqueca._

 _—_ _Así que ya despertaste._

 _Miro hacia la derecha y ahí está ella._

 _Jay Jason._


End file.
